Between Angels and Devils
by SoundlessWind
Summary: AU. Tsunayoshi had never been Iemitsu and Nana's real child. He was only found by Nana in front of their door in a basket. Feeling pity, she took him in. Little did they know, Tsuna was actually a half angel and a half demon whose job is to put harmony not only in the Human World but also in Heaven and in Hell.


Author's note: Hi Guys! Sorry if I haven't updated my other stories for a while. Anyway, here's another story of mine, hope you like it. Enjoy and Please Review!

Please take note that this is not Beta'd so there may be errors. But I will do my best to correct it when I have time.

**Between Angels and Devils**

_Angels and Devils, both of these races have been in war for far too long. The elders getting fed up with their childish fighting has finally came to the decision to settle this matter once and for all._

_In a place where humans can't reach, a meeting was held. A sacred meeting between the angels and devils, meaning no side should attempt cause harm on each other._

_"A promise has been made" The moment when a melodic voice was heard, all the chattering stopped. The audiences, which consist of the higher and lower angels and devils, shook in anticipation. All wondering what kind of decision the higher ups agreed upon. The unknown voice continued,_

_"After 2000 years, the goddess of heaven and the King of Hell will conceive a child and that child will possess an incredible amount of power and that pow—"_

_"B-BUT! TH-THAT IS I-IMPOSIBLE! I-IT'S F-FORB-"Someone from the back protested resulting to the others staring at him. Some look at him in horror while others in awe. In awe because there is actually someone who had the guts to interrupt the messenger of the Goddess and in fear because they can't help but imagine what kind of punishment he will receive._

_"Silence"_

_The angel who protested regretted his actions and quickly shut his mouth. Clearly knowing what will happen to him if he was stupid enough to interrupt again. There is only one thing he has in mind and that would be punishment. And punishment in their race is quite severe despite them being the ultimate good._

_Punishment would mean that he or she will be banished. And they all know what that means, they would cease to exist. This is very different from what the human world has. If ever a human dies he or she could be resurrected again either be a devil or an angel or a human, it depends on how he fairs when he was still alive. If he was bad, he'll be a devil forever, if he is good, he will be an angel, if he died and have many regrets he will be resurrected again as a human to fulfill what he has not yet done._

_But in Heaven and Hell, if they were to be banished they will not be ever again resurrected. And of course the sound of experiencing death for the second time in their ears is quite not pleasant._

_The voice waited for a moment and when it thought it was okay to speak again he continued, _

_"The power within that child will be immense that it will not match any puny human and even the powers of any God. He or she will be able to do anything in the Human World. That child will also be the mediator between the Hell and Heaven. And of course being the child of the Goddess of Heaven and the King of Hell, no creature should ever put their hands on her or him."_

_"Any questions?" The audiences look at each other before some of them nervously raised their hands._

_"Yes, Martha?"_

_"I-Isn't ha-having an a-affiliation b-b-between an a-angel and de-devil fo-forbidden? And t-to ha-have a c-child a-at that? Isn't that going too far?" After speaking what she has in mind, she bowed and waited for what the voice has to say._

_"I believe we have to make exceptions this time, Martha. This is for the great future of both Heaven and Hell." _

_This time a devil raised his hand, he asked "Heh, How can you be assured that the child will not be bias? What if an **angel** influences the mind of the child and instead of being fair, he or she will instead take the side of the angels?" His proclamation caused a stir within the devils, all muttering to themselves that it could possibly be true._

_"That cannot be possible, for the child will be sent to the Human World."_

_"W-WHAT?!" Together with the devil, all the audience shouted and gasped. The voice ignore them and continued, "It is up to the decision of the child, whether she or he will be good. We should let fate decide."_

_"B-BUT! T-the ch-child! T-there is the possibility of she or he will be tainted! You, of all beings should know how the humans work now! It's chaos out there! Fighting with each other for greed and for power!" This time an angel shouted this._

_"Or the child could possibly be used! Having the power of both an angel and devil will be dangerous! If someone from the human world would know this, she or he will be fought over! They will use her or him as a tool!" Another being protested,_

_"We know, so that is why we will seal the power of the child first. When the time comes, she or he will be awakening. Even I and the higher ups don't know when that time will come. We will just have to wait and see for ourselves." Both of the two races went silent. Knowing that no one will try to protest anymore, the voice declares the meeting finished._

* * *

2000 years later, wailings of a child could be heard.

"He is so beautiful" The Goddess of Heaven uttered to her partner as she caressed gently the cheek of the new born. Her partner, the King of hell, couldn't agree more. Brown locks and innocent caramel doe like eyes stare back at him.

"My lady, I fear that you have to say your goodbye now." An angel softly said, "We have to send the child now to the Human World."

"Do we really need to?" the Goddess of Heaven asked rhetorically, not wanting to separate from her only child. The angel didn't reply.

"Tsunayoshi.." the Mother of the brunet haired child, whispered lovingly, "I believe this is goodbye.. We'll see each other again soon.."

The Goddess reluctantly handed the baby to the angel. The King of Hell, watched as his child gets taken away. Though, he and his partner didn't love each other and that they are just following what they must do. The King of Hell unexpectedly formed a bond with the child. With those eyes, he can't help but be enchanted. _'Those eyes.. So pure.. So carefree of the world.. Knowing nothing about the true nature of the world..'_

The king of hell chuckle causing his partner to look at him bewildered. Who wouldn't? Their child is being taken away and yet he still manages to laugh but the King of Hell waved it off. _'So this is the feeling of having a child.. And having experiencing someone close to you gets taken away, huh? It's quite sad and painful' _

"Now.. This is also when we part of my dear Goddess, my mission here is done.. We'll see each other again soon." The Goddess nodded her head and politely muttered her goodbye. Now they have nothing with each other anymore.

"See you." With that the King of Hell vanished leaving traces of black crow feathers.

_To be continued_

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for reading!


End file.
